The present invention relates to markers and, more particularly, to a marker connector.
A marker pen is a pen which has its own ink-source, and usually a tip made of porous, pressed fibers such as felt. Children enjoy using markers to color coloring books and to draw pictures. Marker pens have releasable caps that may be easily lost or misplaced.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system to prevent the caps from being lost or misplaced.